


(Not) Dead Inside

by mresundance



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fine. We only did it three times."</p><p>Max finds love in an unexpected place. Total crack/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Dead Inside

Day 1

I'm dead inside.

There is dirt and some dead trees.

 

Day 2

Dog food = best meal.

Some redder dirt and less dead trees.

Still dead inside.

 

Day 3

Dead trucker + truck.

No gasoline.

A dry riverbed.

Still dead inside.

 

Day 4

Ants in places I don't want to think of.

Dog food = good.

Cloudy at least.

Dead inside.

 

Day 5

Listened to the radio. Static = nice.

Out of dog food. Lizard = okay.

Not cloudy. Just scorching again.

Dead inside.

 

Day 6

Fuck my life.

 

Day 9? What the fuck ever

Crashed car.

Broken bones.

Passed out a few times.

Dragging myself over the desert.

No food. No water.

It's fine.

Still dead inside.

 

Day 12ish

Still no food, no water. Bones still broken.

It's fine.

Dead inside.

 

Day 13

Dead inside, but being dead outside = not good.

So.

Dead inside. But not outside.

 

Day 14

Picked up by motorcycle gang.

They raided a BDSM club for clothes. Have seen too many asses.

But because of them, I not dead on the outside.

 

Day 15

My broken bones will hurt less someday.

Someday it will hurt less to swallow.

Someday breathing won't hurt either.

But I will still be dead inside.

 

Day 40 or something

BSDM motorcycle gang thinks I want to join them.

I am just here for gasoline, water. Need to build new car too.

And to be dead inside while I do it.

 

Day 42 maybe

BDSM motorcycle gang thinks I like men.

No.

No.

No.

I want to keep being dead inside.

 

Day 43

I like girls.

I had a wife.

Had.

Which is why I am dead inside.

 

Day 45

The desert and pain are my only loves now.

And the hollow cavern where my soul used to be because I am dead inside.

 

49

I needed the gasoline. And the car parts.

Still feel mostly dead inside.

 

56

It's fine.

We only did it three times.

First time = for gas and parts.

Second time = drunk.

Third time =

?

It's fine.

 

57

Fourth and last time.

It's fine.

It's fine.

Dead inside, goddammit.

 

60

The Wasteland has:

1\. scrub

2\. rocks

3\. snakes

4\. sometimes camels

This all = worst game of “what can I stick my dick in?”

Of course I’m going to stick it in him.

It will be a long time before I can stick it in anyone or anything.

Deadish inside.

 

~~69~~

~~Sixty-nine~~

~~Fuck~~

 

72

Maybe I should grow my hair out.

~~Gives him something to grab.~~

Mostly dead inside.

 

80

Not gay.

Bicurious?

It’s fine.

Wish I was more dead inside.

 

83

His name is George.

He makes me smile.

But only a little.

It’s fine. Really.

Not as dead inside. I guess.

 

103

George says I am not building a car.

I am building a car.

I just because I put those parts back doesn’t mean I’m not building a car.

50 % dead inside.

 

110

George needed my car parts for something.

That’s why I gave them to him.

The car will be done. Sometime.

43 % dead inside.

 

115

How am I supposed to ignore him?

~~His chocolate brown curls? His succulent, red lips? The dark fluttering lashes? That ridiculous body, all sinew and muscle?~~

 

121

I AM LEAVING.

I SWEAR TO ABSENT GOD.

DEAD DEAD DEAD AND MORE DEAD.

 

122

MORE DEAD INSIDE THAN I HAVE EVER BEEN.

~~Except when George does the thing.~~

~~And that other thing.~~

~~And the other other thing.~~

 

162

I told George I would marry him for the gasoline.

It’s just for the gasoline. For the car. I’m going to build.

1.5 % dead inside.

 

163

0 % dead inside.

Wedding party thing had a lot of liquor.

~~Wedding vows, kisses, and carrying him bridal style = meant nothing.~~

~~I just need the gasoline.~~

 

Later:

I need more gasoline.

Will do the tongue thing George likes again.

Will have to do it a lot to get all the gasoline I need.

 

197

George says we should adopt a feral child.

Adopting children = worst idea.

Had one kid = dead.

Adopted another kid = kid bit me. Also put kid in danger, repeatedly.

Had a whole pack of kids adopt me = worst week ever.

Max = terrible father.

I am not dead inside but this is a step too far.

 

212

George dragged me to some town with abandoned children.

He says we should “pick one”.

No.

They are not dogs.

It doesn’t matter if you shoot the dog.

 

217

We’ve decided to call her Tiffany.

She just started walking.

She bit me.

 

It’s fine.


End file.
